A ferry traveled $\dfrac16$ of the distance between two ports in $\dfrac37$ hour. The ferry travels at a constant rate. At this rate, what fraction of the distance between the two ports can the ferry travel in one hour?
Explanation: The question is asking what fraction of the distance the ferry travels in one hour. We can answer this question by first finding the rate fraction of distance per hour. To find fraction of distance per hour, we divide fraction of distance by hours. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~ \dfrac16 \text{ of distance}~~~}{\dfrac37 \text{ hour}}$ $ = \dfrac{1}6 \div \dfrac37 $ $ = \dfrac{1}{6} \cdot \dfrac73 $ $ =\dfrac{7}{18}\text{ of distance per hour} $ In one hour, the ferry travels $\dfrac{7}{18}$ of the distance between the two ports.